


Soaked

by madamecrimson



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Bits That Go On Too Long, Bits That Go Too Far, I Am Born With Sin I Will Die With Sin, Kink Discovery, Kink Exploration, Look It Is Not My Fault That They Spend 1/4th of Their Podcast Making Pee Jokes, M/M, Masturbation, Pee, Piss, Piss kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Takes Place During Quarantine and After As Well, This Podcast Will Be The Death Of Me, Urination, Watersports, Wetting, for the love of God please read the tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25101397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamecrimson/pseuds/madamecrimson
Summary: "I'm sure you peed in the shower before like, you forgot to use the bathroom, you get in the shower, and you're like "OH MY GOD I have to pee." And then you pee like "wow, that's nice," Steven explained."No, that's the same thought of like 'oh, I have to pee really bad, I'm not near a bathroom, guess I'll just piss my pants,'" Ryan defended."
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 8
Kudos: 89





	1. Down The Drain

Ryan stripped bare and tossed his clothes carelessly to the floor. He turned on the shower and waited for the water to get warm. The sound of droplets pelting against the tile made his stomach stir a little. 

He had to pee. He turned toward the toilet on instinct, preparing to do so like a normal person, when he stopped. 

Shane and Steven had needled him earlier that day when they were filming HWYD for *not* peeing in the shower. Ryan didn't understand how people could _pee_ in the same place they were supposed to get clean. Still though, he supposed that when he stepped into the shower, he himself was dirty, and the point of a shower was to wash off the dirt and grime of the day. He frowned, reaching over to turn off the water. He wasn't entirely sure why he was so fixated on this, but his brain usually just did what it wanted, fixating on whatever it wanted, whether Ryan wanted to or not. He sometimes wished his overactive brain would take a vacation. 

Maybe if he just pissed before he turned on the water, it'd wash everything away with the dirt when he did take a shower? He sighed heavily, nodding to himself in determination before stepping into the shower and facing toward the drain. If things went badly, he had plenty of cleaning supplies. 

As he stared downward, he felt something like a shiver crawl up his back. You weren't *supposed* to pee in the shower, you were *supposed* to pee in the toilet, and that knowledge alone made something hot curl low in Ryan's stomach. And what if someone caught him? Someone could come in, not see him because the shower curtain was closed and then-- Ryan shuddered, feeling himself growing slightly hard. He had to fight against himself to lower his level of arousal enough to be able to pee. However, the pressure of want was insistent, fighting against the pressure of his bladder. Eventually, he managed to let out a small stream, his hand curled around his cock. His hips bucked forward involuntarily and he moaned slightly at the sensation. 

His heart began to race and his skin flared with heat. This all felt so wrong. So taboo. And somehow that made it oddly appealing. Ryan bit his lower lip, running his thumb over the head of his cock and pressing his back against the cool shower wall. 

His mind flitted back to their conversation that day during HWYD, the way he had expressed his utter disgust at the very thought of peeing in the shower. 

He tightened his grip around himself, beginning to stroke himself slowly. 

He thought of the confidence in Shane's gaze, Shane claiming that he did pee in the shower, as if it were the most normal thing in the world, as if Ryan's thoughts on the matter meant nothing. 

Ryan let out a quiet whimper, pressing his hand to his stomach and moving it up over his chest. 

Shane had teased Ryan for finding it to be gross, had said he felt sorry for Ryan for not peeing in the shower; it was very odd wording but _fuck_ the way Shane's lips had curled into a playful smirk, the way his fluffy overgrown hair had bounced whenever he moved, the smooth richness of his voice when he spoke. 

Ryan panted heavily, pinching a nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Fuck what if Shane were to be the one to catch him like this? Catch him doing something so *wrong,* catch Ryan in the act of doing something he'd previously claimed to want no part of? Ryan was soon spilling over his fingers, bracing his other hand against the wall behind him in an effort to keep his balance. Pleasure and heat ripped through him, leaving him trembling and weak in the knees. Without even realizing it, pee started flowing out of him and he choked back a moan at the feeling of relief, at the fact that it had started accidentally without warning. 

The flow stemmed and stopped. 

For awhile, Ryan just stared at the shower floor, a mixture of ivory stickiness and pale yellow inching toward the drain. He turned on the faucet, watching as everything so easily rinsed away, leaving nothing but the white of his shower floor in its wake. 

He waited for the discomfort to come, waited for his distaste for peeing in the shower to take over. 

It never came.


	2. Through the Fabric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Yeah we're getting right into it. I drank a glass of water before we started recording and did not use the bathroom," Steven began._
> 
> _"Uh oh," Shane commented._
> 
> _"And now I have to pee," Steven finished._
> 
> _"Well, you can go use the bathroom and Ryan and I will probably find a way to fill the time," Shane suggested._
> 
> _"Yeah, you could do that," Ryan replied with a grin._
> 
> _"We'll fill time while you fill the bowl. How does that sound?" Shane joked._

They were once again recording an episode of HWYD. If the audience thought that the three co-founders had been brazen with pee jokes in previous episodes of their podcast, they had no idea what awaited them. 

"I need some advice right now guys," Steven piped up after Ryan had finished announcing the topics for that day. 

"Wait what?" Shane asked, sitting up straighter. 

Ryan smirked at Shane's overly theatrical reaction. 

"What?" Ryan repeated. 

"Yeah we're getting right into it. I drank a glass of water before we started recording and did not use the bathroom," Steven began. 

"Uh oh," Shane commented. 

Ryan felt his face flush and he was thankful for the somewhat lower quality of his camera hiding the redness of his cheeks. He tried to conceal just how fixated he was on how Shane would respond during this conversation. He could feel his fingers shake slightly with the anticipation. 

"And now I have to pee," Steven finished. 

"Well, you can go use the bathroom and Ryan and I will probably find a way to fill the time," Shane suggested. 

Ryan eased a little at that. Half of him hoped that Steven would just get up and go soon so this conversation would be over and relieve Ryan of his internal torture. Half of him hoped that this would be yet another bit dragged out into obnoxiousness so that he could watch Shane react. 

"Yeah, you could do that," Ryan replied with a grin. 

"We'll fill time while you fill the bowl. How does that sound?" Shane joked. 

Heat bloomed over Ryan's body and he could see Shane smiling up at him. He felt so...seen. Exposed. There was no way Shane could know what he was thinking, right? 

"I feel uncomfortable now because of the way you said that," Steven commented. "I'm gonna hold it and we'll see how far I go here." 

Shane grimaced at Steven's words. "It's bad for you," he said, beginning to maneuver his microphone. 

Steven then launched into an explanation about the value of stretching out one's bladder. 

"No it's not--I don't think so," Shane responded. 

"Really?" Steven asked in surprise. 

"I don't think that's true; I don't know where you heard that. I can't imagine it's good," Ryan said, fiddling with a strand of hair as he pointedly tried to not look at Shane. 

He could feel his heart begin to race. Ryan knew what it was like to really have to go, the insistent throb low in his stomach, the way his cock would feel as he pressed his thighs together, the panic of wondering whether or not he would make it. He knew holding it in was *bad* and that merely fanned the flames of his desires as he felt his cock harden in his boxers. 

"I guess you could say, utilize, the tolerance of your bladder, I guess, but yeah I don't know; if you have to pee just find the nearest bathroom or in your case the nearest pile of clothes," Ryan joked in an effort to keep the spotlight on Steven and away from himself. 

"You brought it right back!" Shane cheered. 

Ryan laughed, scratching at his nose before shyly dropping his gaze. 

His heart fluttered at the praise and he tried his best to focus.

Shane then directed the episode into the Chill Zone and Steven whined desperately in reply. 

"See what I'm doing Ryan? I'm drawing it out so little Stevey can't go pee," Shane told him and Ryan felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. 

It had been entirely obvious to Ryan what Shane was doing. So why had Shane felt the need to state it so clearly? Why had he directed the statement at Ryan, even though it was Steven whom he was talking about? Ryan was sure he had to be reading too much into things. 

"Oh I see what you're saying; you're doing the road trip game where someone in the car has to pee and then you torture them," Ryan said, feeling something clench in his chest. 

Shit shit shit. Why had he opted to share a somewhat personal anecdote for that? Why had he used the word "torture?" Ryan fought the urge to squirm. 

"Steven this is karma for you peeing on someone's clothes. Now you're gonna have to pee on your own clothes against your own will when you don't want to pee your pants," Shane teased, and Ryan felt his breath catch when Shane's eyes moved to him. 

He knew they were only speaking through Zoom, but he'd spent so much time with Shane that he could confirm when the guy was looking at him. Shane's wording had be so...specific. So repetitive. Was he into watching people pee their pants? Was he into forcing people to wet themselves "against their will?" Ryan felt a thrill rush through him at the thought, and he grasped the arm rests of his computer chair until his knuckles turned white. 

"If I pee on my own clothing in this episode, is it retribution for what I've done in the past?" Steven inquired. 

Shane and Ryan agreed that it did. 

"I don't know how we look at our metrics on our listeners but once we hit, what? I don't know, a hundred thousand listeners, Steven will you piss your pants?" Shane laughed. 

Ryan felt heat prickle under his skin. Shane had just asked Steven if he would piss his pants. What if Shane had asked Ryan to do that? Ryan knew he would do it in a heartbeat, knew he would have done it even before he discovered this kink, if Shane asked him. 

That realization was almost too much. 

Their pee related conversation went on a bit longer before they finally began to get into the actual questions, although they did go off on many tangents, as per usual. Ryan's heart was pounding in his ears, his mind flooding with images of Shane not letting him use the bathroom, of himself sitting with the desperate need to pee as his legs pressed together and his hands wedged between his thighs while Shane tickled him, of wetting his pants while Shane watched him and teased him for not being able to hold it. 

The minute that they finished their post-recording wrap up session, Ryan raced to the bathroom.


	3. Against The Need

Ryan locked the door as soon as he was inside, his cock achingly hard still from the conversation from earlier. He'd done his best to focus on filming the rest of HWYD and he thought he did fairly decently given his circumstances. He panted heavily as he pressed his palm through the front of his pants, biting down on his lower lip. He shivered softly, pushing his thighs together, imagining having to go extremely badly. He did have to go, at least a little, but he wasn't desperate. His breath came out in shuddering bursts as he snaked a hand beneath his shirt, swallowing back a moan as his palm grazed over his nipples. He shoved a hand into his pants and underwear, too worked up to pull them down, moaning softly at the relief of finally being able to touch himself. 

His mind began to imagine if Shane's words to Steven had been directed at himself, if Shane were here right now saying them to him. 

_"See what I'm doing little guy? I'm drawing it out so you can't go pee," Shane teased, standing with crossed arms in front of the toilet._

Ryan arched up into his hand, stroking over himself, raking his nails over his chest. His body flashed hot and ached with need. 

The Shane in his mind took on a darker tone, his eyes hooded and his voice low. There was an undercurrent of sadism to the way he spoke, as he if he was enjoying Ryan's predicament, reveling in tormenting him like this. 

_"Ryan, this is karma. Now you're gonna have to pee on your own clothes against your own will when you don't want to pee your pants," Shane taunted, his lips morphing into a wicked smirk. He came up behind Ryan, snaking his arms around his waist and pressing on his stomach._

Ryan's legs trembled, his hand drenched in precome as his thrusts into his own grip grew more and more desperate. His thumb brushed over the head of his cock and he fought to keep a steady rhythm, his hands barely able to keep up with the desire that thrummed through his veins. 

_"Ryan, will you piss your pants?" Shane asked in a whisper up against Ryan's ear, his breath hot and tickling Ryan's neck._

Ryan whimpered, his hips snapping forward as he spilled over his fingers and his legs gave out a little. He sunk down to his knees, barely able to catch his breath before he started peeing. He blinked in surprise as he felt a bit of it gush over his hand. 

It felt fucking amazing. 

He pressed his hand to the outside of his pants between his legs as piss began flowing out of him. His entire body shook as warm rivulets ran down his thighs, pooling on the floor at his knees. He could hear a slight hissing sound, staring down in astounded disbelief at himself. 

"Fuck fuck f-fuck," he whined as the last few drops dripped out of him. 

Once he finally steadied his breath, Ryan was forced to face the mess he had made. He didn't feel disgusted like he thought, but did feel a tendril of hot shame snake its way up his spine to the back of his neck. That for sure should have made him feel terrible. 

But it didn't. In fact, it only enhanced the way he was feeling. 

Ryan cleaned up the bathroom and threw his clothes in the laundry, checking with paranoia and precision that everything looked as if he had never wet himself, as if the idea never even crossed his mind. 

He then took a shower, trying to scrub away the thoughts that invaded his brain. 

He definitely had a piss kink. But, surely there were worse things? 

Regardless of how much he enjoyed it or not, he had to make absolutely sure no one, especially Shane, found out about it.


End file.
